Automatic paint sprayer is one of the most important apparatuses used in automobile painting workshop, an automatic paint sprayer usually comprises three essential components: a triple valve, a solvent valve and a spray gun. The performance of the paint sprayer directly correlates with the painting quality. However, the triple valve, solvent valve and spray gun of the paint sprayer are easily subject to failure or obstruction. Conventional technologies directly employ solvent to flush the valves and spray gun. However, these methods do not have desirable effect and it is difficult for these methods to wash off impurities such as paint sediment. In this case, when the paint sprayer is put into use again, deficiencies such as paint sediment, foreign objects, particles, solvent mark, and color mixing will adversely and significantly affect the painting quality. Disassembling and replacing the paint sprayer is very time-consuming and labor-intensive, causing a significant influence on productivity utilization.
In another aspect, conventional technologies cannot detect whether a repaired valve or spray gun will experience leaking or poor switching. Thus the condition of the paint sprayer after repairing cannot be determined prior to a trial run. Potential quality hazards may be still present even after the trial run, resulting in secondary failures. In practice, secondary failures due to valve and spray gun deficiencies account for more than 40% of total failures. The productivity utilization and production quality is thus greatly influenced. Potential safety hazards are also present.
Therefore, there is a need for a system capable of cleaning and detecting the triple valve, solvent valve and spray gun of a paint sprayer.